ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Timelines
Main Timelines A Main Timeline is a core timeline around which a given Ben 10 continuity focuses on. There will often be branching timelines or dimensions that exist parallel to the Main Timelines in which events transpire differently, each usually having their own native Omnitrix-wielding hero, which are listed in the next section. *Classic Timeline - The timeline around which the 2006 Ben 10 series, all of its sequels, and all of its movies revolve. Most contemporary media also took place in the original timeline, regardless of canon. Known to as the Prime Timeline in-universe. *Reboot Timeline - The timeline within which the 2016 Ben 10 series takes place. Please note: The Reboot Timeline is NOT considered by the Wiki as an alternate timeline to the Classic Timeline, due to lack of evidence/confirmation to support such a theory. For all intents and purposes, they are believed to exist in two completely separate multiverses until proven otherwise. They do, however, canonically co-exist within the greater Cartoon Network Multiverse. Alternate Timelines and Dimensions Classic Canon *No Watch Timeline - A timeline where Ben was never supposed to come into contact with the Omnitrix. It was the main setting of And Then There Was Ben and And Then There Were None, and was the sole surviving timeline after Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb was detonated. *Gwen 10 Timeline - A timeline in which Gwen Tennyson found the Omnitrix instead of Ben. *Dimension 23 - A dimension with a blue colour scheme and a bizarre connection to the number 23. Home dimension of Ben 23 and the setting for Store 23. *Mad Ben's Dimension - A post-apocalyptic dimension paying homage to Mad Max. It is the home dimension of Mad Ben and the main setting of It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 and Part 2. *Eon's Timeline - The dimension that Eon originated from. *Race Against Time Timeline - The timeline in which events of Ben 10: Race Against Time takes place. *Bad Ben's Timeline - A timeline in which "everyone is desperate". *Nega Ben's Timeline - A timeline apparently full of hipsters. *Benzarro's Dimension - A world suffering from a zombie outbreak. Ben Tennyson- dubbed Patient 10- was one such victim of the outbreak. *Dimension 12 - A dimension ruled by Computron and his minions. Billy Billions was trapped here for many years, but he did not age because in this dimension time does not pass in the same manner. *Time Heals Timeline - A timeline created by Gwen Tennyson when she tried to alter the past. The Earth is ruled by Hex in this timeline. *Paradox's Failure Timeline - A timeline in which Professor Paradox failed to stop the Trans-Dimensional Monster in Paradox. *Argitrix Timeline - A timeline where Argit gets the Omnitrix. *Unnamed Timeline - A timeline where Albedo used Alien X and was stuck in that form for a year.Ben 10,000 Returns *Unnamed Timelines - Many alternate versions of Ben Tennyson were enslaved by Eon. Future The futures seen in the various series all belong to alternate timelines, some of which, at some point, diverged from the main timeline, either due to time-travel meddling, or due to other events that transpired differently in the future. While there are conflicting views amongst crew members on whether certain futures belong to the 'current' supposed future of Ben for different series, and thus not decidedly an alternate timeline, the Wiki has decided to stick to the view of all futures shown as being alternate timelines based on evidence from the show and logical grounds, as can be read here. *'Original' Future - Ben 10,000, after an unspecified event, loses all sense of joy in his job. He stops naming aliens and starts only using a few aliens he is well trained with, such as XLR8 and Diamondhead. His sense of fun is later restored, due to certain actions taken by Gwendolyn Tennyson. Over a decade later he gifts his son Ken Tennyson his own Omnitrix. Later on, Ken is recruited by Professor Paradox to fight in the Time War as Spanner. This version of Ben 10,000 fought in the Time War against Maltruant and the rouge Chronosapiens. This is the main setting of Ben 10,000, Ken 10 and The End of an Era. *'Ultimate Alien' Future - A timeline where Ben 10,000 kept the Ultimatrix. This version of Ben almost exclusively used a single transformation: Ultimate Ben. Non-Canon Video Games These are events that occurred in video games which are considered to occur only in separate alternate timelines from the main continuity. *Protector of Earth Timeline - The timeline in which Ben 10: Protector of Earth takes place. *Vilgax Attacks Timeline - The timeline in which Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks takes place. *Cosmic Destruction Timeline - The timeline in which Cosmic Destruction takes place. What-Ifs? What-If? timelines are non-canon alternate timelines explored within episodes of the original series. *''Gwen 10'' - A timeline where Gwen got the Omnitrix instead of Ben. The Omnitrix was later removed from her wrist and given to Grandpa Max. *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' - A non-canon version of the end of the summer road trip, where Ben's identity is revealed to the world. Concept Ideas *Irene 13 - A timeline where a woman named Irene gets the Omnitrix. *Clyde GO! - A timeline focusing on Clyde Fife and his Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. *Brenda 10 - A timeline where a woman named Brenda gets the Omnitrix. *Max 10 - A timeline where Max Tennyson gets the Omnitrix. *Ben 100 - A timeline focusing on Ben at an important fork in his timeline. Reboot The only alternate timelines seen in the reboot are aborted timelines explored in Ben Again and Again. They include: *A Timeline where Gwen Tennyson gets the Omnitrix. *A Timeline where Billy Billions gets the Omnitrix. *A Timeline where a squirrel gets the Omnitrix. Other *Rex's Universe - The setting of Generator Rex and Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. *CN City - The setting of Crossover Nexus. Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Locations